


The Magnus Records: Q&A and Entity List!

by ErinsWorks



Series: The Magnus Records [22]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsWorks/pseuds/ErinsWorks
Summary: Two chapters of Worldbuilding And Lore that will hopefully clear up any confusion about The Magnus Records AU!
Series: The Magnus Records [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497773
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Question and Answers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough (and mostly jokey) Q And A for this fun AU!

Erins Works presents... The Magnus Records!

Okay, but actually, I'm gonna get to some of your more popular questions now! I can't promise this will be even a quarter as engaging and fun as the TMA Q&As, mostly because I am mostly just doing this as a self indulgent way to Explain Myself, and also, because I am not two people who are adorably good friends. That said! I'm gonna try my very best!!!

So! Without further ado! Let's begin!

* * *

**QUESTION #1: What's going on with The Secure?**

A lot of you have been wondering about this one, and I do have an explanation. The Secure opposes The Beholding in _every_ way. While that would imply that it wants to keep EVERYTHING secret and private (rather than Voyeuristically Observing as the Beholding does), this is simply not the case: The Secure absolutely loves to Listen to People Venting Their Problems. As such, it's the patron entity of Therapists, Confided-In Friends, and other Good Pals Who Keep Secrets.

The Secure does not (or rather, CAN not) compel people. Rather, it simply encourages people to share what they desperately need to. It creates a genuine feeling of catharsis. It's just Good To Talk To. It LISTENS.

As such, the Secure feeds on trust. The trust in a friend, in a padlock or blindfold, in security. And if someone trusts The Sanctuary, or an avatar of The Secure? THAT'S when The Secure can listen in. Which, incidentally, is why Jane makes it very clear that she does not trust ANYONE from the Sanctuary.

**QUESTION #2: What's going on with Mary, Gerry, Mike Crew, and Jurgen? Where are they at? WHY DID YOU SKIP 10 OF THE MOST IMPORTANT EPISODES, ERIN?**

Very good questions!

If you want the genuine, actual, real answer... I was. I was so tired. I have literally rewritten OVER HALF of this season. And if I had to write 3/4s of it, I think I would have died.

If you want the IN CANON justification for my FLAGRANT LAZYNESS, it was because Gertrude has blacked out the names of these people to protect them from prying eyes. She has reasons to hide Mary and Gerry, Mike Crew is just as private in the Recordsverse as he is in the Archivesverse, and Jurgen... Well... You'll see >:3

**QUESTION #3: Is Jurgen still in the tunnels? What's down there?**

This question will be _partially_ answered in episode 41, and _COMPLETELY_ answered throughout season 2. That said... Note that I haven't actually put the name "Jurgen Leitner" in any of these episodes. That is important. I promise. >:3

**QUESTION #4: IS (Name Here) STILL GOING TO DIE IN THE RECORDSVERSE???**

Heads up! This is a spoiler (or, I guess, anti-spoiler, as it's about something that Isn't Happening), but generally the answer to that question is a delighted "Nope!!!" This was a fun and fluffy AU made to vent my creativity and treat these wonderful characters Jonny has made better, and as such, death is a Last Resort. (To be clear, I love Jonny, but he has made me cry so very often).

So, not only will NO ONE die (unless the comment sections Bay For Blood here)... but several WILD ships are gonna happen due to the newly living bachelors and bachelorettes. We've already gotten _John Fellowes/Graham Folger_ and _Jared Hopworth/Sebastian Adekoya,_ but soon... soon we will be getting into TRULY RAREPAIR TERRITORY. Just you wait. It's gonna be delightful.

**QUESTION #5: What are the organizations/cults that worshiped the entities' equivalents in this universe?**

Great question!!! The answer??? INVERTED ORGANIZATIONS AND CULTS!!!

 **The Lukas Family** became **The Lukas Family, Except The Word Family Isn't An Insult To The Concept Of Familial Bonds.** They have a train company, and have adopted every single person on the planet.

 **The People's Church Of The Divine Host** became **The Bright Hearts Society,** a organization dedicated to scientific awareness and Fuckin' With The Man. They love bright lights.

 **The Circus Of The Other** became **The Festival Of Everything,** a polytheistic poly-cultural pagan church that CAN and WILL celebrate EVERY DAMN HOLIDAY THERE IS. They really like string music.

 **The Cult Of The Lightless Flame** became **The Cult Of The Seedless Garden,** and they really, really, really, like gardening. They canonically run every single flower shop in the world. They're all about Beauty and Making People Smile With Gifts.

As for The Daedalus Team, Section 31, and other such groups? I'll be getting into those VERY soon.

**QUESTION #6: LonelyEyes... Yes?**

Answer #6: SecureCompanions... _Yes._

* * *

And... That about wraps it up for the questions I've seen that aren't Spoilers!!! Thank you all so much for your continued patronage of my new dearest passion. I love you guys lots, and I will gladly answer any extra questions you have in the comment section below.

In any case! Please feel free to check out my list of the Hope Entities!


	2. The Fourteen Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourteen Inverted Entities of the recordsverse! The formatting is based loosely on the Entities wiki page on The Magnus Archives wikia. Here's a link to that, by the way! https://the-magnus-archives.fandom.com/wiki/The_Entities
> 
> Feel free to ask questions in the comments, and I'll gladly answer them if they're not too spoily!
> 
> (Also, for the record, if any of you want to write your own statement parallels using these entities. Go RIGHT ahead.)

**The Secure** (The Beholding)

  * Also called The Blindfold, The Confided, The Caring Listener, Locked Lips.
  * This entity is the hope for privacy and secrecy, but also (somewhat paradoxically) the hope that you will one day meet someone you can trust with your secrets. 
  * It seeks to hide the truth, but also, to listen to those willing to share it. If someone becomes _unwilling_ to share, the Secure immediately stops listening.
  * The Secure’s ritual is called “The Blindfold's Silk.”



**The Open** (The Buried)

  * Also called Full Lung, Breathe, The World Without Restraint.
  * The hope for open spaces, clear air, clean breathing, and the overworld. Spaces that are bigger on the inside.
  * One name for an Open ritual is "The Mountain World".



**The Purity** (The Corruption)

  * Also called Clean, The Quiet Sterility, The Flock.
  * This entity is linked closely to our relief of medication, our need for cures and clean rooms.
  * Manifests as tickbirds and ravens, clear skin, medication. The feeling of sickness lifting.
  * Jane had attempted to fulfill the Purity's ritual during the Argenvermi outbreak, but failed.



**The Light** (The Dark)

  * Also called Miss Day, The Forever Bright.
  * A manifestation of our deep need for the warm light of day, of what we can find with science and observation. It is the answer to every question.
  * One of the oldest of the entities.
  * Its only attempt at a ritual was called "The Second Sun".



**The Preservation** (The Desolation)

  * Also called The Seedless Garden, The Consecration, Creation, Green Earth.
  * This entity deals with the hope for painlessness, new creations, beauty, and hope for wards against destruction.
  * Acolytes are enriched by creating joy and gifts for those that had little to live for. In exchange, the cult members can grow beautiful glades and gain skin like water.
  * Its latest and only attempt at a ritual was "The Emerald Earth".



**The Moment** (The End)

  * Also called Life, Status.
  * This entity deals in the hope for life as a whole, moment by moment, fleeting and fulfilling.
  * Frequently grants immortality, though its avatars don't actually fear death.
  * It has never attempted a ritual, presumably because it prefers its avatars accept life as it is.



**The Companion** (The Lonely)

  * Also called Embraced, The Whole Together.
  * The hope for bonds, found or inherited, with your fellows. The hope for connection.
  * It manifests as snowy days, warm log cabins filled with people, and familial gatherings.
  * Avatar of the Companion, Peter Lukas, was stated to attempt a ritual, dubbed "The Conversing".



**The Graze** (The Flesh)

  * Also called Picturesque.
  * Born from the hope of animals to be respected, and treated with dignity and care.
  * Manifests as personally ideal bodies: people being happy with who they are, how they appear, and what they eat.
  * Thought to be the newest of the 14, born around the time of the Industrial Revolution.
  * One name for a Graze ritual is "The Eternal Pasture".



**The Guard** (The Hunt)

  * Guardianship, standing your ground, and self-defense. This is an instinctive hope, the hope that someone stronger than yourself will protect you, or that you will be strong enough to protect someone.
  * Recently stronger due to the ever-present threat of the police state. Self-proclaimed (or functional) vigilantes are likely to become Guardians, and then become compelled to guard and protect monsters.
  * The Guard's ritual is called "The Stoodground".



**The Tranquil** (The Slaughter)

  * This entity is pure, predicted, benevolent pacifism. Strong ties to peacetime. The hope of peace workers, diplomats, and reformists. The absence of anger, and the presence of inner peace.
  * Its only attempt at a ritual was called "The Pacifist Completed".



**The Clarity** (The Spiral)

  * Also called Es Verdad, The Solid Truth, It Is What It Is.
  * This entity is the hope for sanity, that the world is the way it should be, that your mind is clear. It deals with honesty, truth, and accuracy of the senses.
  * It manifests as clear glass, images and people with absurd resolution, and guiding lines.
  * The Clarity’s ritual is called “The Great Clearing".



**The Familiar** (The Stranger)

  * Also called I Know You Well.
  * The hope for familiarity, that deep sense that everything is as it should be.
  * Manifests as monsters who look similar to friends and acquaintances. Helps people discover who they are, conquer dissociation, and get into their psychological comfort zone.
  * Its latest attempt at a ritual is The Relearning.



**The Home** (The Vast)

  * Also called Comfort, and Cozy.
  * This entity deals in the hope of finding a place in the universe. Finding yourself in a small and comfy cottage.
  * Its effects involve cloudy skies, slow paces, and safe landings, but also anything to do with comfortable and comprehensible spaces. Small cars, restaurants, cabins, anything truly plain.
  * Its only known attempt at a ritual was called "The Solaced Snow".



**The Free** (The Web)

  * Also called The Eagle, Breaker Of Chains.
  * Deals with the hope for independence and freedom, knowing for certain that you are free, being released from terrible circumstances, being the hero of your own story.
  * Manifests as falcons and open talons, diving wings, broken cages.
  * It has never attempted a ritual, likely because its entire ethos is based completely on non-manipulation.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **T̵͓͔͓̖͖̮̬͈̭̟̱̓̎̆̌̋̾͌͂͛̍̽̕͘̕h̴̢̨̛̜̪̝̱̰̟̯͖̦̺͇͕̼̙̥̎̍̔̄̑̈́͆ȩ̵̢̧̡̗̪̲͚͕̩̤̳̹̦͐̓̒͂̓̏̌͜͜ͅ ̷̪̦̞̊̂R̵̨̡̟̥̍̃̾͛͐̀̇̏̈́̐̎̈̍͝e̴̡̛̩͈̖̻̥̳̞̳͈̲͋̒̕͝b̵͇̝̳̯͉͍͔̲͓̥͚̘̥̊͆̇͒̿̈́̋͂̆͝i̴̼͇̘͈̹̍̐̽r̶͍̯͖̞͕̼̹͗̋̀̎̋̆̂̒̒̕͜͜͜t̷̝̰͔̦̮͕͖͓̝̟̗̻̳̃͋̏͐̓̈́̓̈́͜͠ͅh̶̥̜̮͆̅͝** ̸̞̬̜̻͑(̷̢̨̨̜̠͈̗̼̠̳̳̱͍̈́̌̓͌͂̑̈́͋̃̕͘ͅͅT̵̬̟̱̬̰̦̈͒̓̋͌̌̅̓̽̊̉̔̆̅͠͠h̴̡͈̫̥͎̰̱̀̔̋̅́͑̾ͅe̴̱͍̣̹̫͙͙̱̬͖͈͓͌̅̈̀͐́̚̚ ̶̧̡̩̘͓̗̯̞̠̭̜͎̩̰̣̈́͝E̷͙͓̟̳͈͍̜͚̅̐͂̀͂̄̂̃̄̅̓̎̏̈́̈́̂͝x̴̪͚͊̿͝t̷̺̘͇͒į̶̡̨̢̛̥̩̤̼̭͚̥̗̤̈̔̈̈̔̌͂͑̽̎̋͐͆ͅn̸̨̜͍̮͍̖̓̂̔͂͂̆̅̎͂̔̓̍͝͠c̶͔̭̥͕͇̪̔̄͗͐͑͐̀͆͒̀̽̑͒͘͝t̴̢̛̖̩̼͐̉͜͝i̴̟͎̞͈͕̦̾͛͑̎̋͆̓͝o̴͔̗̙̪̦̪̹̻̮̯͛̐͂̈͝n̵̢̘͖͖̰̰̱͇͊̓̃͌̆)̷̡̦̟͇͓̫̱̲͈͈̯̥͂͋͑̿̄̾̒  
> 44 23 15 52 34 42 31 14 12 15 22 24 33 43 11 22 11 24 33


End file.
